


秋风沉醉的夜晚

by Luci_ano



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_ano/pseuds/Luci_ano
Summary: summary是不可能summary的，这辈子不可能summary的





	秋风沉醉的夜晚

秋风沉醉的夜晚

 

 

1

零比六、队史最差战绩、近十年最水银裤衩、新科世界亚军昙花一现……

 

这些沉重的字眼向莫德里奇砸来，他不明白为什么从世界杯到现在只有短短3个月，他却像从云巅到泥潭走了一遭。带球队摇摇欲坠地挺进决赛时，一切都是烈火烹油、鲜花着锦之盛。转眼间新赛季开始，教练却用归队较晚需要多休息的原因让他冷板凳坐穿，欧国联的比赛里，解说一直在说的话也变成了world cup feels like a century ago. Croatia is crushed. Spain is humiliating the WC finalist.

 

他知道竞技体育里成王败寇，但他还是觉得这个世界有些无情了。

 

他压抑着情绪把车开向了马德里的公寓，四天之后又有俱乐部的比赛。

 

 

回家的路上他想起了对家和自己俱乐部的双料队长，那个会在赛前用力拥抱他、把猜硬币的机会都让给他、会在赛后趁交换球衣的时间倾尽温柔来安慰他的男人，他的生命之光，他的欲望之火[1]。但那些情情爱爱的甜蜜又能怎么样呢，也掩盖不了6 - 0的触目惊心。

 

但他不怪他的安达鲁西亚小太阳，毕竟足球的世界里，金樽共汝饮，白刃不相饶。

 

只是教练和队友失望的目光如芒刺在背，他自觉在赛场已经火力全开但总不能全尽其功。“这个队长袖标给我有什么用…”

 

车子转了一个弯，他看到拉莫斯竟然坐在他家门口等他

 

 

 

2

莫德里奇脸色阴沉没有理他，一言不发地停车入库，打开大门走进了家

 

卢卡没有一句邀请的话，但大门就在他身后大开着，没有要关上的意思，黑洞洞的公寓就像他现在的心情。拉莫斯跟在后面走进公寓，带上了大门。

 

“卢卡你怎么不开灯”拉莫斯在一团漆黑中只看见坐在沙发上的卢卡被手机屏幕照亮的脸，额间的川字纹深重，嘴角也紧紧抿着，空气里都是他沉默如谜的呼吸。他的卢卡不高兴了。

 

拉莫斯坐到他身边，想要摸摸他的金发把他揽在怀里，像在赛后那样安慰他。但他想错了。

 

 

3

卢卡挡开了他的手，把他的两个手腕都禁锢在自己的左手掌中。然后喷着热气咬上了拉莫斯的脖子

 

“嘶…卢卡，你要干什…”卢卡用一个吻堵住了拉莫斯要说的话，吻得简单直接，单纯地扫荡他口腔里的每一寸空间，全无平日耐心撩拨的技巧，并且逐渐由吻变成了拽着衣领的啃咬。拉莫斯吃痛地叫了一声。

 

“脱衣服。”

 

拉莫斯听到他的卢卡用那标志性的低沉嗓音说到，声音里带着命令的意味。他惊讶地睁大了双眼，试图安抚刚刚在比赛中失利的克罗地亚中场。“卢卡你别往心里去，就是一场比赛而已，你…”“你怎么废话这么多，不脱我来给你脱”拉莫斯的话被粗暴地打断了。卢卡扯下头上的发带，把西班牙对长的双手举高过头顶，绑住了他。

 

此刻的卢卡力道大得惊人，完全不像一个刚跑满90分钟的人。一时间挣脱不开的拉莫斯只好大叫着“卢卡你疯了吗！”拉莫斯的反抗并没有让卢卡放轻动作，卢卡甚至都失去了解开他衬衫扣子的耐心，拉莫斯胸前的扣子在卢卡的用力拉扯下分崩离析，露出了他光洁有力的胸肌。

 

“你们都他妈怎么想的？嗯？天天摸头揽腰的，真把我当成软妹了？”

 

 这句听起来应该是情色的话，却只让拉莫斯感受到一股寒意。卢卡一只手抚上了拉莫斯胸前樱红的凸起，另一只手把他又拉近了一点，拉莫斯隔着布料也感受到了卢卡现在的勃起。

 

水爷心头也一股无名火起，他怎么会让一个平时在自己身下的人完全掌握主动权，“对啊，你猜怎么着，更衣室的人都希望能把你操进床头柜里，让你像个小婊子一样哭着呻吟，操到你下不了床然后射进你屁股里”拉莫斯一口气劈哩啪啦的说着这些下流的用词，一边愤怒地喘着粗气一边瞪着莫德里奇

 

“操到我下不了床？好啊，今天不知道是谁下不了床呢”

 

拉莫斯开始后悔自己刚才的话了

 

 

4

Sergio甚至都不知道自己是怎么被丢进卧室的

 

在他反应过来之前卢卡就已经含住了他的一颗乳头，另一颗被他报复性地揉捏在指尖。分不清快感还是疼痛的拉莫斯已经悄悄拱起了背。卢卡双手捧住拉莫斯拱起的腰，把头埋在他身上一路向下舔去，拉莫斯的人鱼线附近的神经末梢可以感觉到卢卡舌头上的每一颗味蕾在他皮肤上的摩擦，是的那是他的敏感区。感官的享受在夜里被放大了无数倍，全身的血液似乎都在向同一个部位涌去。

 

卢卡一刻不停地继续向下，刷新着他前戏的最短记录。他用牙齿解开了拉莫斯的裤子扣，咬住裤子拉链之前终于舍得抬眼看看拉莫斯了。小个子男人似乎对着眼前这人的反应感到满意，一只手快速的扯掉裤子，随着布料撕裂的声音，原本整齐笔挺的裤子已经被撕开丢到了一旁，成为毫无价值的布料。

 

“卢卡…你今天…怎么………操！”拉莫斯突然感到一根没有润滑的手指进入了自己的后穴，让西班牙人有种被撕裂的感觉。

 

“放松”卢卡继续冷冰冰地命令着，不知道从什么地方翻出一管润滑油，趁拉莫斯的呼吸还没有稳定，又加入了一根沾满润滑液的手指，卢卡带着一层薄茧的指腹在他前列腺上的摩擦和他的传球一样精准，拉莫斯粗重的喘息里突然夹杂了色情的娇喘，却又不甘心表现得主动，只能咬着唇用下身蹭着卢卡，弄得卢卡的裤子甚至小腹上都是他的淫水。他两条白皙的腿试着缠上了卢卡的腰。卢卡轻笑了一声，另一只手抓住了拉莫斯已经完全涨起的性器，拇指逗弄着渗出了前液的铃口。

 

“哈啊……”前后的快感让塞尔吉奥几乎失去了理智，他只能不断的喘着气，叫着破碎的话语，生理性的泪水在眼眶打转着。卢卡感到有些愧疚，“sese…”他弯下身子，亲吻sergio的眼角，安抚似的亲吻着他的脸颊。“对不起，我今天情绪有点失控，”卢卡轻柔的吻着Sergio的嘴唇，带着歉意的说，但是动作却截然相反，三根手指齐齐进入sese的身体，在敏感点反复摩挲着，“原谅我好吗？”

 

“去你的卢卡莫德里奇”塞尔吉奥的眼眶明显红了起来。可这一切却刺激着莫德里奇变得更加粗暴。

 

卢卡抽出了插在Sergio后穴的手指，Sergio下一秒就感到了被卢卡用手指侵入了口腔，手指用性交的姿势在湿润的口腔里反复抽插搅弄，Sergio舔舐着自己的淫水，终于没办法再躲藏发出了断断续续的甜腻的呻吟。

 

卢卡任由他的长腿夹住自己的腰，后知后觉的小穴还在一张一合地邀请着卢卡。小队长惊人的意志力也到达了极限，他解开自己的裤子，一直忍着的阴茎跳了出来，抵在那柔软后穴的穴口，一口气顶到他的最深处，和身高不成比例的阴茎在塞尔吉奥未被开发过的后穴横冲直撞，疯狂挺动着腰，大开大合地撞入sese温热的洞穴。“老子可是在…波黑…和英超踢过球的男人，轮得着你们……西班牙这帮……踢传控足球的娘炮管我叫软妹？”卢卡拉着sese想要蜷起的腿，继续攻城略地。这让sese直接叫着哭了出来，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。

 

“啊…不要…太快了卢卡”塞尔吉奥被绑起的双手只能抓住一旁的枕头，这一切都太刺激了，即使突然的进攻让他感到疼痛，但他的后穴却不断拼命夹紧卢卡，逐渐的在规律的抽插之下感到了如同嗑了药一般的快感。

 

“你太紧了sese…啊…你好棒”卢卡弯下身调整了姿势，在他身上落下一个又一个的亲吻，也留下了一个个深红的印记。整间房里回荡着肉体拍打的声音。卢卡把sese翻过来趴在床上，完全露出下身的骚穴对着自己，双手抓住他的臀肉，疯狂地、粗暴地更深入其中。

 

sese感觉自己快要高潮了，可自己的双手却无法触碰身下的性器，只能不断扭动腰身让小sese去靠近自己的腹肌，让它感受到更多摩擦。

 

“碰、碰一碰那儿……”塞尔吉奥有些羞涩地开口，可卢卡却没打算帮他解决那硬的发疼的阴茎。“不，塞尔吉奥”克罗地亚中场锐利的眼神看向sese那双渴求的褐色大眼，“我要让你靠后面射出来”

 

 

5

sese知道自己是无法碰触下身的性器了，他报复性地将卢卡夹得更紧了，接着更卖力的扭动身子，口中的旖旎呻吟越来越娇媚和紧凑。

 

“哈啊…我不行了……卢卡我要到了…卢卡，卢卡”塞尔吉奥双手紧紧握住床头的栏杆，大喊着卢卡的名字，身下的欲望一跳一跳的射出白浊的精液，弄脏了卢卡的床单。

 

“Sergio”卢卡转过头在他耳边吹气低语着。Damn，世上最情色的声音莫过于卢卡的低音炮在耳旁低语甚至喘气的话语了。“嗯？”sese现在只能用喉间微弱的声音回应一旁的人。

 

 

6

“你没有时间可以休息。”

塞尔吉奥被翻过了身子，卢卡掐着他的颈压制在床上，身下的性器比刚才更加粗暴的捅入他的身体里头。

 

“你……哈……唔、哈啊……”卢卡的双手抚上才刚射完的阴茎，再一次的套弄起来，很快小sese又再一次抬起了头。

 

 

7

“这一次没我的允许，”卢卡的手指套在塞尔吉奥阴茎的根部，”你不准射出来。”

去你妈的卢卡莫德里奇。“你这……哈啊……畜生……”用着破碎的声音说着尽是些下流又凶狠的话骂道，可这只加重了卢卡在他身上的动作罢了。后穴被操到仿佛内壁都要被翻了出来。

 

卢卡加快了身下的动作，这让塞尔吉奥的叫声变得狂乱，肉体的拍打声也变得更加狂妄。身下的人被操到几乎快要失去了思想。卢卡深深的顶入了穴道的最深处，一股热流射入了塞尔吉奥的身体里。

 

8

但这一切才刚开始不久。卢卡躺在塞尔吉奥的身后，抬起了他的腿，肉棒强硬地挤开他的臀肉，猛地一插到底的举动让Sergio在瞬间抓着床单尖叫出声，后穴还有些精液流了出来。

 

“你为什么没有软，这不公平……哈啊……”以为能够稍微喘口气的塞尔吉奥再一次被那粗大的阴茎给插入。卢卡的进攻没有丝毫变弱，反而是更加猖狂的操起塞尔吉奥。对，直到塞尔吉奥没被操到没办法下床以前，他不会停下。

 

拉莫斯的双腿已经失去了力气，额头渗出一层细密的汗珠。“卢卡、唔…对不起…我们不该踢成6-0的…让我、让我射……”声音因为叫了不知道多久而些许沙哑，可卢卡却仍然抵住他的铃口，没有让他射出来的意愿。

 

“还不行。” 卢卡对着他带着哭腔的呻吟却充耳不闻，反而更快、更深、更急地在他体内抽插冲撞。

 

他知道塞尔吉奥已经没力气自己动气身子，所以一下子就把人抱了起来，面对着衣柜门上的镜子。拉莫斯有种不详的预感。他的双腿被卢卡打开，透过衣柜上的全身镜，他可以清楚地看见自己屁股翘的有多高，自己的肉穴是多么贪婪的一张一合吞着卢卡的阴茎。

 

他试图别过头，可又被卢卡定住。“队长，看看你的身体多渴望。”

 

一句催情的耳边低语让塞尔吉奥再一次绷紧了身体。他看见自己的表情多么淫荡的叫着卢卡的名字，喊着因为他的进入而感到欢愉的呻吟。同时他也能看见卢卡皱着眉头红着脸，那性感到不行的脸蛋。

 

 

9

“啊……哈啊、不要、别……”好不容易塞尔吉奥获得释放的机会，卢卡又玩弄起他的性器，可他已经累到快要昏了过去，根本没办法再硬起来。卢卡再一次射在塞尔吉奥的身体里头，他们交合的地方流出满满的爱液，床单都湿了一块。

 

可卢卡却又再一次的插入塞尔吉奥的身体里。

 

“不要了……Please……” 塞尔吉奥几乎是哭了出来一般的恳求卢卡。然而卢卡却又开始动起了身子。“不、卢卡……不要了……”塞尔吉奥急忙推开卢卡，他已经快要被操到身体快不属于自己的。那双焦糖色的大眼看着卢卡，渐渐的泪水就流了出来。他不想要这样子的性爱，他更不想要这样的卢卡。

 

 

10

“卢卡，你不要在意那些傻逼媒体的话好吗。爱你的人会一直在你身边的，我会一直在你身边的”塞尔吉奥用最后一丝力气说到

 

“卢卡，我们明天就公开好吗”

 

“好，我也爱你”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 洛丽塔的开篇


End file.
